numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jaydob04/The Dark Truth of the Numberblocks Stories
The Dark Truth of the Numberblocks Stories (or perhaps, the timeline of all the "A Numberblocks Story" as a whole) 2009 (The Age of the Alphablocks) *The Alphablocks were created in a studio made by 2 people called Joe and Ellie (who are named after the LB creator, Joe Elliot), but all 26 of them looked boring as hell (they were all blank.) *Davery Orchid (the fat guy in the bus) and 26 passengers (who later became the Alphablocks), came to the studio, Joe greets Davery, and the 26 passengers played with the Alphablocks. They were really rough with them. *Davery kills Passenger O for being annoying, and crams him into the Alphablock with the same letter. He later does it with K, then Q and Z, then the rest of them. *Passenger A avoids this, but Davery takes a sample of DNA to create a clone to kill and put into the Alphablock A. *Davery kills Joe, and later on, Ellie, and he takes over the studio, by changing the name from "Alphablocks LTD." to "Alphalab". *Davery realised that some of the Alphablocks looked too unsettling and creepy for kids, so he replaced them and redesigned them until they were just the right tension for kids. 2010 (Alphablocks' Premiere) *In January 25th, Alphablocks premiered on Cbeebies. It was very popular. A boy called Jay, who would become One in Numberfanagram 9 years later, was one of the first people to watch Alphablocks on the website. 2013 (M and H change) *A few hours before filming the "Prank" episode, Davery put an aggression chip inside H. *A few days after the last episode aired, Davery stopped producing episodes, because he thinks that's enough. M goes to a door to see a wardrobe at the other side. He freaks out and immediately shuts it, and tells the others not to go in it. *H opens the same door, freaks out like M, and because she has her aggression chip in her, she starts getting cooked up as hell, and is no longer the H we know of. *At midnight, A's clone goes into the room that M and H freaked out over. She tries to open the wardrobe, and finds out that the real A is still human, and has hid in the wardrobe for nearly 4 years. A's clone freaks out, and starts to disassemble. Her flesh comes out of her skin, and into the glass beacon. Davery sees this and quickly assassinates the failed clone. *H kills C, I, N and few others. M manages to swoop in and defeat her. *A few days later, Davery dismantles all the Alphablocks except for H and M. (A doesn't count). *Davery witnesses that all the Alphablocks' souls are let free. All 23 of them merge into an ultimate soul, consisting of mainly Y, and 22 small Alphasouls attatched to him, replacing his arms. *M gets chased by the monster, and is about to eat the wire that triggers the trap door underneath it. A tries stopping M from doing that, but it's too late. M set off the trap door and killed the monster. This makes A grief. M feels bad for her, but A becomes fuming and retaliates M. (they are both still alive) *A few hours later, it is revealed that after A left the building, all angry over the loss of her friends, M pretended to be a coward, and called the police to investigate the building. *The police found no dead bodies, but 2 severely injured Alphablocks (M and H). The police have no idea where A went. 2015 *Some researchers discover the abandoned Alphalab, and try to pull out the now melted monster out of the lava. They did research on what it is, and then they decide to recycle them. They are currently plastic bags. *A brilliant robotics designer, called Timothy Plotkins, created 2 robots he called "One" and "Two". They decided to use them in a new show, that they will call "Mathblocks". 2016 (The Age of the Numberblocks) *The creators decided to change the name from "Mathblocks" to "Numberblocks". *They filmed in the BlueZoo studio, and put One and Two in display. *A screening of an animaton featuring One and Two was given backlash for being too scary for kids, so they scrapped the One and Two models completely, by throwing them into the back room, and decided to make brand new ones. *Timothy gets angry at BlueZoo about his One and Two being scrapped, so he creates Starshine by using similar concepts to the replacements. He made her to kill the founder of the BlueZoo studio, but Starshine gives him a poppy instead. He designed Starshine after Jollibee's Hetty character. *A vandal vandalised Four's face. He was cleaned up afterwards *The studio got closed during October due to killer clown fears. *Timothy and Bluezoo go their own ways, as the Numberblocks have been developing for nearly 10 months, with Numberblocks 3 - 10 being completed, and bigger numbers in the process. *Bluezoo take Numberblocks 1 - 5 on a cargo to the UK, where they need to turn up for until 2017. *Starshine kills Timothy accidentally after dropping a knife into his chest. Starshine feels upset about it, and runs into the cargo with 1 - 5, all alone in a room she locked herself in. *BlueZoo films the Numberblocks episodes. 2017 (Numberblocks' premiere) *On January 23rd, Numberblocks was revealed to the public. *Numberblocks started getting popular. *Jay, who loved Alphablocks to death, started to enjoy Numberblocks when he first discovered them in May, a month after creating his Youtube account. *BlueZoo reposts pictures of Old One and Old Two on Twitter. 2018 *The Numberblocks community was born. *Jay created a lot of Scratch projects over the course of 2018 based on Numberblocks. *Numberblocks introduced Zero. *In November, Jay created has own fan-made spinoff series called "Next Gen Blocks", which is a sequel to Numberblocks where the characters grow up and have kids, and face villians. *In Planet 4, al alien doctor creates 3 robots, called "Pi", "Tau" and "Rho". *Rho was designed as a demon, but was good. When Rho saw her look, she began turning evil, and manipulated the other 2 robots to become as evil as her, driving Doctor Alien insane. *Doctor Alien banishes Tau and Rho to a cave in Numberland, which Rho turns into her lair, with Tau as her assistant. 2019 Chapter I *Arifmetix, who made his first videos in 2016, developed his own spin-off called "Numberfanagram", and other people, including Jay, took part in it. *Four finds a ticket to Planet-4 on the floor, farts his way up to the planet, and meets a Numberblock version of Pi, and Doctor Alien. *Nine follows Four's trail, and crushes Doctor Alien for cussing at Four. Pi gets angry, and disables Four and Nine's arrays, making them incapable of raying back to Numberland. She then turns human and takes a spacecraft to explode the other Numberblocks, making Four regret finding that ticket. *Four and Nine re-enable the arrays, fly to the spacecraft, kill Pi, and land onto ground to meet Squarey, who magically talks. This confuses Four. *Four finds a time capsule leading up to 2080, where Vermone, Sester, Cassie and Tutti come out of, to assassinate Four and Two. Four shoots 3 of them, and One shoots Vermone. *Four meets some aliens who come in peace. *Rho plots a plan to kill all Numberblocks. She has Tau release several monsters and robots to kill everyone. *Four comes across Rocky, Scampi, Yoshi, Little Blue, Pinkerton, Abby and a robot called "Alphabot", from another dimension, who were manipulated by Rho to kill any number in sight. Rocky begins shooting at the aliens, who fight back. the aliens win, the monsters lose, and Four and Nine flee, with Two being a sole surviver. *Four and Nine doscover a bigger planet, where Four meets Numberblock D. Four tells D about an attack in his Numberland. D takes Four and Nine to a spot to hide from Rho. Nine ruins everything, as Rho was right above the hideout, and he is allergic to evil, so he sneezes very loudly, which Rho hears. All the Fours and Nine are worried, and Rho crashes into the hideout and assassinates every single Four in the hideout except for Base-10 Four. Nine survives too, and falls out with Four as the latter blames the former for screwing up. *Two decides to go primal, so he rips Yoshi's head off to wear as a hat. Two, Four and Nine get sucked into Rho's lair, where Tau kills "One". Nine kills Tau and Seven fuses with a newly-transformed Rho. *Two goes to Five and acts weird to her. She tosses her "regeneration potion" at Two to make him shut up, but it hits the Yoshi head, which becomes alive, and grows a new torso, arms and legs. *Meanwhile, Jay becomes all looney and creates A TON of Numberblocks based on several other media, like FNAF, Angry Birds, JOLLY, Pokemon and more, including Mametchi. *A discount company created an unofficial Numberblocks Reboot, and aired it on Nick Jr, replacing "Team Umizoomi" and a small chunk of "Peppa Pig" with it on schedule. Everyone hated it, and began petitioning for it to be cancelled. *Yoshi skins Two alive and wears his skin as a suit, and angry Two crushes her and then they both become Yoshtrap. Five tells Four to tall One to revive Two with the mirror. *Two becomes paranoid and hallucinates Yoshtrap and hell. Two shows several memories of what He did to himself, and what Jay did to him, all to Yoshtrap. *Two begins snapping out, but Yoshtrap stops him from doing so, so Two has no choice to hallucinate himself retaliating Yoshtrap to make him snap out of it. One, Two and Nine discover the dead body of Yoshtrap. Chapter II *Jay becomes bankrupt after people found out he's becoming too popular, so they striked against him, making him temporarily private all his videos. Jay decides back at it by travelling back to the medieval times. *A Smoochum doll, which has features from One, called "PlushSpeedy", unwittingly follws him there. There, he sees a moose, and an angry mob heading to him. The moose bites Jay, and then he finds PlushSpeedy. He returns to present to write a letter about it all. *Jay and PlushSpeedy encounter a white, talking, bipedal moose, who gets angry at Jay for meeting his greatest grandfather, so he beats him up. *Jay begins hallucinating what will happen in the future. *A unisex Numberblock, called "Poltormone", who prefers being feminine, Two, Eighteen, Four and Nine are in a basement. Poltormone tells them about a white, talking, bipedal moose. Eighteen vanishes, and the rest put on cool and badass outfits on. (Poltormone now looks like Numberjack 3 on punk.) *The moose kills infinity, and harnesses his power, to become a really powerful Thanos moose. *Two and Poltormone meet Soul and Ghost, who help them across for one thing, their bodies. *Four and Nine go to a cave, and meet a ton of Numberblocks there. Four enter and sees Two and Poltormone in there too. The moose, who is also there, Thanos-snaps everyone out of existance. *Nine is still alive, and kills the moose. *Clones of the Alphablocks, created by Starshine, discover the place, revive everyone, and the moose too. *Nine, in his house alone, gets confronted by Y, who sounds like Jon from "GARFIELF". *Nine goes to another room to meet the moose, who plots revenge on Nine for killing him earlier. *Starshine, who appears to be like 37 years old, but is actually 9, arrives. The moose instantly declares revenge on Starshine for existing, but she shoots both the moose and Nine, killing the former and injuring the latter. *Four gets really, really, REALLY ticked off at this, that he tells everyone to shut up (along with Two killing Monsieur LED Man). *Four goes to Nine's house and sees Nine injured. Starshine then comes out of nowhere to kick Four and then to straight-out massacre him. He survives. Starshine sets the place ablaze. *Nine wakes up to become angry at the viewers and plays bass-boosted music. *What really happened is that Nine wakes up to see Four, all injured and rotting. The 2 of them encounter 2019 cloned Numberblocks made by Starshine, in which they killed most of them. Seven/Rho fusion looks through the skies and witnesses this, and separates into Seven, and Rho, who decides to fall into the building to kill Four and Nine, who are too smart for her. They place a bomb into the mark on where she's going to crash, blowing her, and all remaining clones into smithereens. Starshine is mad at this. *Albin appears and tries to snatch the remnant from Starshine, which she feeds to an unknown Numberblock, who turns big and kills Starshine, sending him and the building down with her. Nine, Four and Albin escape. Chapter III *Jay, who was watching this all along, suffers from a power outage. He goes to find the power, only to hallucinate Alpha and Upsilon. He then has Mametchi arrest the 2 of them. Then he sees Maxie trying to steal his chicken nuggets (cookies), an even more rotten Four, and Gloomy Four, who has an obsession with nuggets. Maxie succeedingly takes the nuggets, while Eighty-Eight appears, She asks 88, "What are you doing here?". *Funtime Foxy, Maxie and 88 argue while Jay questions what is going on. Maxie turns her head 180 degrees to stare at Jay's soul and say "What are you doing here alone?", which implies that all of this is Jay's mind going nuts. The cookie jar turns into a bomb and blows up Jay's house. *Moose, from "Baby Einstein", shows up in Jay's interpretation of Numberland, and then he meets Two, who kicks him after he mistakes Moose for the white, talking, bipedal moose that Jay got beaten up by, and who Starshine killed. Because of this, Moose got eliminated. *Jay, who saw this, was so, fucking pissed to the point that he had a meltdown due to the most unfair elimination, calling all the Moose voters "weirdos" and ranting on episode 12b of Noah's Gameshow for even containing him, his series continutity, having a spoiler to Arifmetix's upcoming animation, "Book Ping" and even his version of Two in it. He was so mad that he created "A Million Hopes", "Geostorm" and Killer Bot", Numberblock versions of the Team Umizoomi cast (dubbed as the Umiblocks), to find Two and destroy him. He then rushes into the same location 12b took place in, went into his world, and mauled Two to near death. *A few weeks later, Two is seen in surgery, getting his legs injected so he can never kick ever again. *A few minutes later, Nine watches plane footage, when suddenly, Rho crashes into the pane and kills everyone on board, the pilot, and has the plane fall down, killing her again, blowing up Nine's house, and crashing the plane. Nine escaped moments before the crashed. *Moose talks about the hotel, and who is also in it with him. *Jay will never forget episode 12b of Noah's Gameshow, which was what made him almost kill Two. Jay regrets everything and ALMOST commits suicide, when suddenly, his thoughts stop him from doing that. Jay then suffers PTSD because he kept getting flashbacks of him mauling Two. He is also worried about where the Umiblocks have been. assuming that they are still out there looking for Two. *At a cliff top, Two is seen. He is rather upset that Jay treat him like crap because he kicked a single moose. He sat down, until A Million Hopes walks up behind him, muttering out "I have found the target" multiple times until pushing him down the cliff top. Two lands hardly onto a steamroller, and dies. His spirit starts to inhabit the roller, and is planning his ultimate revenge on Jay for ruining his life. (a reference to rebooted Bob the Builder's Roley character having a near-idntical voice to Number Two in the UK.) *A day later, Jay opens the door to see a giant fucking roller in front of him. There was no driver in it, so he presumes he is possessed. The roller had bloody eyes too, and a mouth. Jay and his house gets squashed and squished and flattened onto the ground by Two's ultimate revenge. *It even went on the news, titled "Bob the Bulder roller goes berzerk, destroys house for vengence". **"What you are seeing here, is a pissed off demon steamroller destroying public property. I don't think he's seen the term "Can we fix it? Yes we can!" for years. We presume that the guy who the possessed demon machine is busy squishing and squashing is the One from a fan-favourite, "Numberfanagram". I am guessing that all's well that ends so darn horribly. This is it for..." *After that, the same roller, but with Two's body in the driver seat, crashes into the news building, with tons of police cars and tanks behind him, flattens the entire set. This leads to an entire new chapter. Chapter IV *A guy gets a job at Stack Shack, with new Toy animatronics, and withered, decaying animatronics of the old ones, including Two, which was retrieved from the berzerk roller machine. *He completes his weekly shift, and then he gets greeted by a voice, who tells him the truth of this place. The voice then gets interrupted by a fusion of all the Toy Numberblocks, who sends the Umiblocks to kill him. The guy survives, and he is set free, until the roller appears outside of the door he is exiting from. He advises that the soul of the machine should go out of the it, and go into the Two body. When the guy and Two chatted for some time, the guy felt really sad for both Two and Jay. (Two for being mauled, and Jay for being crushed to death.) *Jay gets revived so he can still be part of NFG. *All of the destruction caused by the machine was repaired after 3 years of work. *The roller was returned to it's owner. *The Umiblocks were delivered to Jay's house, to keep in his basement for display. THE FOLLOWING PARTS UNDERNEATH ARE NOT CONSIDERED CANON TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE. YOU DO NOT SEE FLYING CARS IN 2015. 2089 (Jay's death) *In 2089, an elderly Jay dies a peaceful death of old age (he was about 85 when he died), with his final words being to tell his son to take care. His son follows his long life dream of animating. When leaving the hospital, Jay's son finds a broken Four and Nine in the alley. He decides to drag them to his house, and repair them. 2117 (The Abundant Blocks) *100 years after Numberblocks premiered, Jay's son has collected all of the first 10 Numberblocks, and reparired them. Then he sees that everything is destroyed. It was all because a dismantled Starshine, who can no longer tak, but can only communicate through painful groans and screams. She has an army of 4 terrifying Numberblocks, called the "Abundant Numberblocks". They were versions of One, Two, Four and an unknown identity. Jay's son and the Numberblocks hide for safety, in the dark, destroyed landscape around them. *An hour has passed, and Jay's son and Eight fight and kill Abundant Four. *A few years later, Jay's son brought One, Two, Three and Four to a dark forest where the remaining 3 Abundant Numberblocks show up. Jay's son retaliated Starshine, while One, Two, Three and Four fight Abundant One, Abundant Two and Abuntant Thing. Here's the fight in detail. **"The fight began. Four 1-century old characters against 3 terrifying monsters. Beginning with Two and Four teaming up to plow down Abundant Two, decapitating him and punching him away. Then comes Four and Abundant Thing smacking eachother down. After that, One tries ripping Abundant One's eye out. The Numberblocks win." *Jay's son decides to go to another country where it's all peaceful, while the Numberblocks go and fight down any other monster that they could find. 3004 (Seven gets revived) *In a technically advanced future, a digger finds an old 1-millennium old Numberblock. They decide to put it into a tube for research purposes, showing how frikking smart a technological futuristic person can be. The 1000-year old Nuimberblock was Seven. He was who the digger found, and is being revived to be an assistant in a new job they call "Robot Repairing". Far Future (Seven still lives) *100,000 years later, everything dies. But there is something buried on the ground. a crippling Two digs himself out of the crackling hot ground, and sees a nice alien investigating the place. Two, who has evolved to live in magma, becomes "Crag Two", and is known to be the last surviving Numberblock on Earth, because Seven has had over a million descendants, who now have a race called the "Septapians", who are ALL related to Seven. This ends the entire Numberblocks saga for good, with the only 2 survivors being Two and Seven. Two being cragged up on Earth, and possibly getting blown up by the Red Giant Sun, and Seven having a good time in another planet, where all is peaceful. Seven is now immortal. *"All hail Seven! ALL HAIL SEVEN!! ''ALL HAIL SE-''" Back to 2019 (It was all just a dream) *Jay wakes up, and it was Saturday morning, He realise that he was still alive. He checked his clock and the year said "2019". He went downstairs and everything was normal. He realised that literally everything was all just a dream. Then when he returned to his room, his phone changed places, and it had a picture of all the Numberblocks from his dream thanking him. then it shows a video of a "Parry's Adventures in Polygonland" episode, so Jay decides to watch it. A voice of Seven saying "Lucky you!" can be heard, ending the story, once and for all. Category:Blog posts